


Worth it

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone seems to have sex with Kylo Ren, Exept for Hux, Gossip, M/M, Mention of size kink, Not Beta Read, mention of rough sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Seit Kylo Ren seinen Helm abgelegt hat und jeder auf der Finalizer sein Gesicht sehen kann, machen die wildesten Gerüchte die Runde, was er wann mit wem treibt. Immer mehr Offiziere hat er angeblich schon im Bett gehabt, nur General Hux scheint nicht in das Beuteschemas des dunkelhaarigen Ritters zu passen, was ihn mehr beschäftigt, als er es sich eingestehen will.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	Worth it

Worth it

Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh, I'm worth it  
Gimme, gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh, I'm worth it  
Gimme, gimme, I'm worth it

(Fifth Harmony, Worth it)

Normaler Weise verzichtete General Hux gern auf menschliche Gesellschaft außerhalb seiner Schicht. Die einzigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er zwangsläufig in seiner freien Zeit mit anderen Crewmitgliedern in Kontakt kam, waren die routinemäßig vorgeschriebenen Kampfsimulationen auf dem Schießstand und die Mahlzeiten in der Offiziersmesse. Sehr, sehr selten traf er sich mit einem der älteren Offiziere mal auf einen abendlichen Umtrunk, um in Ruhe über gemeinsame Projekte zu reden, aber solche Gelegenheiten waren äußerst rar gesät. Die übrige Zeit blieb Hux für sich und er tat es gern. Er hatte Smalltalk noch nie geschätzt. Weder an Bord der Finalizer, noch früher in der Akademie. In seinen Augen war es eine Verschwendung seiner wertvollen Zeit. Zeit in der er sehr viel sinnvollere Dinge anstellen konnte. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre sich sein Essen in sein Quartier schicken zu lassen, wäre er sogar den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten aus dem Weg gegangen, doch leider wurde solcher Luxus lediglich Kylo Ren zu teil, alle anderen Mitglieder der Ersten Ordnung mussten in den dafür vorgesehenen Kantinen essen. Doch wenn er schon gezwungen war, in Gesellschaft der anderen Offiziere zu speisen, hieß das nicht zwangsläufig, dass er auch mit ihnen kommunizieren musste. Das überließ er gern den Anderen. 

Hux selbst zog es vor für sich zu bleiben, an einem Tisch am Transpirastahlfenster mit einem einzelnen Stuhl versteckt hinter einer Säule und mit dem Rücken zum Raum, wobei er die Augen auf den Weltraum richtete, um wenigstens die Illusion von etwas Privatsphäre zu haben. Die Ohren allerdings konnte er nicht vor dem Gerede der Anderen verschließen. Manchmal war es ganz interessant, die Gerüchte und Nachrichten zu hören, die die Offiziere untereinander austauschen, wenn sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatten und sich unbeobachtet fühlten, doch meistens war es sinnloses Gerede ohne Wert, das ihn nach kurzer Zeit zu langweilen begann, so dass er es so gut es ging ausblendete und sich seinen eigenen Gedanken widmete. So wie er es auch heute vorhatte, als die Gruppe aus Navigatoren, Funktechnikern und Nachrichtenoffizieren, sich an dem Tisch hinter ihm niederließ. Eine Zeit lang schaffte er es ihr lautes Geschnatter zu überhören, als jedoch der Name Kylo Ren fiel, spitzte er doch die Ohren.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ren einen der Bordingenieure aus dem Maschinenraum gestern mit in sein Quartier genommen hat“, erzählte eine der Technikerinnen gerade. „Und er soll erst heute morgen wieder heraus gekommen sein.“

„Das habe ich auch gehört“, bestätigte ein Navigator. „Der Arme soll total fertig ausgesehen haben und ein Kollege aus seiner Abteilung meinte er hätte den ganzen Tag im Stehen gearbeitet.“

„Hat ihn ganz schön rangenommen, was?“ entgegnete ein anderer Techniker mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in der Stimme.

„Und komische Vorlieben hat er auch“, behauptete eine Nachrichtenoffizierin. „Angeblich soll er seinen Helm jetzt nur noch zum Sex aufsetzen, das sagt zumindest Captain Opan.“

Auch wenn es niemand sehen konnte, verdrehte Hux doch die Augen, während die Crewmitglieder weitere Geschichten zum Besten gaben. Seit Kylo Ren seinen elenden Helm abgelegt hatte, so dass jeder an Bord der Finalizer sein Gesicht sehen konnte, klebten die Augen vieler weiblicher aber auch männlicher Besatzungsmitglieder geradezu an ihm und es machten die wildesten Vermutungen die Runde mit wem er wann wo was getan hatte. Als ob es keine wichtigeren Themen gab. Solange Ren derartige Betätigungen auf seine Freizeit beschränkte, war es Hux so ziemlich egal, wenn er das halbe Schiff flach legte. Hauptsache es behinderte die normalen Abläufe auf dem Sternenzerstörer nicht. Für diesen Abend hatte er jedenfalls genug gehört, weshalb er seinen Stuhl geräuschvoll nach hinten schob, bevor er aufstand. Das Tablett ließ er auf dem Tisch stehen. Es würde nachher von einem Reinigungsroboter abgeräumt werden. 

In dem Moment, in dem die Unteroffiziere ihn erkannten, erstarb das Gespräch in ihrer Runde, bevor sie den General, der an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging, respektvoll grüßten. Beinah beiläufig ließ Hux den Blick über die anwesenden Gesichter gleiten, wobei er sich jedes von ihnen genau einprägte, um es später in der Datenbank zu suchen. Offenkundig waren diese Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft nicht ausgelastet, wenn sie sich den Kopf über derart sinnlose Dinge zerbrechen konnten. Eine Tatsache, die es zu ändern galt. Gleich morgen würde er sie für eine Doppelschicht einteilen. Das würde sie sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen.

XXXXXX

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Hux keine Gelegenheit mehr an das Gespräch aus dem Speisesaal zu denken. Mehrere Raumschiffe der Rebellen waren ganz in der Nähe eines Außenpostens der Ersten Ordnung gesichtet worden, so dass es galt Vorkehrungen zu treffen, um sie zu stellen. Zwar war die Finalizer zu weit entfernt, um die Schiffe abfangen zu können, die Steadfast war es jedoch nicht, weshalb er in Absprache mit Kylo Ren Anweisungen gab, wie die Jäger des Sternenzerstörers möglichst unbemerkt nah heran kam, um die Schiffe angreifen zu können, bevor sie in den Hyperraum entkommen konnten. Ein Unterfangen das Fingerspitzengefühl bedurfte, weshalb Ren ihm gern diese Aufgabe überließ, so dass Hux beinah rund um die Uhr in Verbindung mit dem Kommandanten der Steadfast war, bis die Lage unter Kontrolle war. Die Mehrheit der Rebellenschiffe war zerstört worden, nur ein paar wenige hatten es geschafft der Feuerkraft der Steadfast zu entkommen und die Besatzungsmitglieder, die rechtzeitig in die Rettungskapseln gestiegen waren, wurden von den Abfangjägern gestellt und in Gewahrsam genommen. 

Ein gelungenes Manöver, zu dem sich Hux insgeheim beglückwünschte. Daher war er auch guter Dinge, als er am Abend wieder einmal auf seinem gewohnten Platz in der Offiziersmesse saß und ein Seehechtfilet aus dem Meer von Naboo verzehrte, zu dem er sich ein Glas Wein gegönnt hatte, um seinen Triumph zu feiern. Er freute sich bereits darauf sich nach dem Essen in seinem Quartier noch einen corellianischen Brandy zu gönnen, während er an den Plänen für ein neues Waffensystem arbeitete, das Starkiller wie ein Spielzeug aussehen lassen würde, als er das Geklapper von Geschirr hörte, das ihm verriet, dass sich eine Gruppe an den Tisch hinter ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Ich frage mich, ob Ren unter den ganzen Schichten wirklich so muskulös ist, wie es den Anschein macht.“ Die Stimme kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber noch konnte Hux nicht den Finger darauf legen zu wem sie gehörte.

„Reine Muskelmasse, kein Gramm Fett, das kann ich dir versichern und wenn er die Hüften nach vorn schnellen lässt ... Ich habe mir so oft gewünscht, dass über dem Bett ein Spiegel hängt.“ Beinah hätte Hux den Inhalt seines Weinglases gegen die Scheibe gespuckt, als er Captain Phasmas Stimme erkannte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet Phasma, bei der Hux geschworen hätte, dass sie Stahl zwischen den Beinen hatte statt einer Muschi, aber scheinbar war niemand außer ihm selbst gegen Rens animalische Anziehungskraft immun.Und wenn das Eine Phasma war, dann wusste Hux auch schon, um wen es sich bei der anderen Person handelte, schließlich waren die Offizierin und Colonel Kaplan seit Jahren die besten Freunde und privat eigentlich ständig zusammen anzutreffen.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Ren ein Muttermal in Form eines Todessterns auf dem Bauch hat?“ fragte Kaplan in diesem Moment

„Naja, er hat ein Muttermal, aber ich würde eher behaupten, dass es die Form einer Sonne hat. Sag bloß, hast du etwa noch nicht …?“ fragte Phasma mit einem ungläubigen Unterton in der Stimme nach.

„Doch, natürlich“, beeilte sich der Colonel zu versichern, „aber da hatte er es so eilig, dass wir nur das Nötigste abgelegt haben, falls du verstehst.“

Das reichte, so langsam erfuhr Hux Dinge, die er nie hatte wissen wollen. Den Appetit hatte es ihm ohnehin verschlagen, weshalb er nur noch schnell den Wein herunterkippte, bevor er aufstand, an den Offizieren vorbei drängte und die Offiziersmesse verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

XXXXXX

Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, das Ganze zu vergessen und nicht einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er wohl so ziemlich der Einzige an Bord der Finalizer war, der keinen Sex mit Kylo Ren hatte, ging Hux die Sache nicht aus dem Kopf. Was zur Hölle stimmte denn nicht mit ihm? Kritisch betrachtete sich General Hux im Spiegel der Nasszelle seines Quartier. Sein Körper war noch feucht von der Dusche, die er gerade genommen hatte, die Haare wirr und ungekämmt und er trug nicht mehr als eine graue Standartunterhose. Heute konnte er die Spiegelung ansehen ohne zusammen zu zucken, doch nach seiner traumatischen Kindheit hatte es Jahre gedauert, bevor er den Anblick ertrug. Ständig hatte die Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf widergehallt. Dünn und nutzlos wie ein Blatt Papier. Die Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter, das hatte Brendol zumindest immer behauptet, doch die roten Haare hatte er von ihm geerbt und so sehr Hux es hasste seinem Vater zu ähneln, mochte er es doch wie sich der rote Flaum über sein Brustbein zu seinem Bauchnabel hinabzog. Sicher, er war nicht unbedingt muskulös, das war er nie gewesen, doch schmächtig war er auch nicht mehr. 

Sein ganzer Körper schien aus Sehnen und harten Kanten zu bestehen, eine Tatsache, die ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Obwohl sein Vater die Akademie auf Arkanis geleitet hatte, gönnte er seinem Sohn keinen Luxus, so dass Armitage zwar genug Essen zum Überleben bekam, aber auch nicht mehr. Später dann, als sie von dem Planeten fliehen mussten und in dem alten imperialen Kreuzer durch den Weltraum geirrt waren, hatte er mehr als einen Jungen an Hunger und Kälte sterben sehen, doch er selbst hatte überlebt. Weil er zäh und ihm zu hungern nicht fremd gewesen war. Bis heute hatte er eine zwiespältige Beziehung zum Essen. Zwar wusste er eine Delikatesse durchaus zu schätzen, doch das Gefühl einen vollen Magen zu haben erfüllte ihn mit Ekel, weshalb er oftmals gerade genug aß, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. 

Doch, das konnte es doch nicht sein, oder? Wollte Ren ihn nicht, weil er zu dünn war oder waren da noch andere Gründe? Gut, er war keine zwanzig mehr, sondern inzwischen Mitte dreißig, aber er hielt sich regelmäßig in Form und er achtete auf sein Äußeres. Auf seinen Wunsch hin gab es in seinem Quartier sogar eine Dusche mit echtem Wasser, anstatt der Ultraschallduschen in den anderen Offizierskabinen und er benutzte sie täglich. Genau wie er sich an jedem Standarttag rasierte. Seine Haare waren immer kurz und akkurat in Form gekämmt und er war stolz darauf, dass seine Uniform wie eine zweite Haut an ihm saß. 

Also was störte Ren so sehr, dass er es nicht einmal in Erwägung zu ziehen schien mit ihm zu schlafen? Nicht dass Hux das wirklich gewollt hätte, nein, natürlich nicht, aber allein die Tatsache, dass der dunkelhaarige Ritter so ziemlich jeden Mann und so manche Frau ihm vorzuziehen schien, brachte seine Selbstwahrnehmung ins Wanken und es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als er vor Beginn seiner nächsten Schicht eine Unterhaltung zwischen Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka und Petty Officer Lank Paze mitanhörte. 

„Warst du gestern noch lange in der Offiziers Lounge?“ fragte der Petty Officer, während sie den Gang zur Brücke hinunter gingen. Offenkundig hatten sie Hux noch nicht bemerkt, der den selben Weg wie seine beiden Untergebenen hatte und in Hörweite hinter ihnen ging.

Mitaka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte nur noch einen mandalorianischen Whiskey, dann bin ich auch gegangen. Bin allerdings nicht weit gekommen, weil mich Lord Ren im Korridor abgepasst hat.“

Paze stieß einen überraschen Laut aus. „Ehrlich? Sag nur, dass …?“ Die Handbewegung, die der Mann machte war genauso eindeutig wie Mitakas Antwort darauf.

„Yupp.“

Beinah bewundernd sah ihn Paze von der Seite an. „Wow, und wie war's?“

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, Lank“, gab Mitaka mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Aber eins sage ich dir, ich habe einen Mann noch nie so schreien hören, wenn er gekommen ist.“ Um ein Haar hätte sich Hux bei diesem Satz an seiner eigenen Spuckte verschluckt und er musste sich mehrfach hörbar räuspern, um den Hustenreiz abebben zu lassen.

Doch scheinbar waren die beiden Offiziere so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie alles andere ausblendeten. „Ehrlich?“ fragte der Petty Officer in diesem Moment nach. „Was hat er denn geschrien?“

„Das waren keine Worte, eher ein animalischer Schrei, wie ein Cathar, wenn er Beute schlägt“, erwiderte Miktaka nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

Freundschaftlich knuffte Paze den anderen Mann in die Seite. „Nur dass er dieses Mal dich erlegt hat.“

Der Lieutenant lachte auf. „Oder ich ihn, das kommt ganz darauf an, wie man es sieht.“

Hux hatte genug gehört. Bebend vor Wut beschleunigte er seine Schritte, bis er sie eingeholt hatte. Ein Blick aus seinen Augen ließ die jungen Männer augenblicklich verstummen und ihre Gesichter verloren jegliche Farbe, als sie ihn erkannten. Sie salutierten sofort, während er an ihnen vorbeiging, aber es würde ihnen trotzdem nichts nützen. Sobald er sein Büro erreicht hatte, würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre nächste Schicht im Inventarlager verbrachten, wo er sie jede einzelne Schraube zählen lassen würde. Das würde bestimmt dafür sorgen, dass sie an andere Dinge dachten, als an Kylo Ren. Trotzdem musste dieser Spuk nun endlich ein Ende haben. Viel zu lange hatte Hux die Unprofessionalität des Meisters der Ritter von Ren toleriert. Damit war nun Schluss. Gleich nach seiner Schicht würde Hux sich persönlich darum kümmern, dass Ren seinen Schwanz in seiner verdammten Hose behielt.

XXXXXX

Obwohl eine Standartschicht acht Stunden umfasste, schäumte General Hux noch immer, als er zu Beginn des Abendzyklus vor Rens Quartier stand. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn er einfach hineingeplatzt wäre, so wie der dunkelhaarige Ritter es so oft mit seinem Büro tat, doch da Hux den Öffnungscode nicht kannte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als um Einlass zu ersuchen und zu warten, dass Ren ihn herein bat. Überrascht stellte Hux fest, dass der andere Mann nicht in seine üblichen Gewänder gekleidet war, als er dem General die Tür öffnete. Stattdessen trug er nicht mehr am Leib als eine bequeme Hose. Sein Oberkörper war unbekleidet und er war barfuß, ein Zustand der Hux unwillkürlich schlucken ließ. Trotzdem beschloss er sich nicht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen zu lassen, sondern gleich in die Offensive zu gehen, während er an Ren vorbei in sein Quartier stürmte. 

„Ernsthaft, Ren? Mitaka? Er ist mein Protegé, verdammt. Also lassen Sie verflucht noch mal die Finger von ihm!“ schleuderte ihm Hux entgegen, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

Für einen Moment stand Ren da wie angewurzelt, bevor er erwiderte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen.“

Hux lachte humorlos auf. „Ach, kommen Sie. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu verstellen. Ich weiß Bescheid. Das ganze Schiff redet davon.“

Mit einem Ausdruck echter Verwirrung kaum der dunkelhaarige Ritter auf ihn zu. „Ich kann Ihnen immer noch nicht folgen“, gab er zu, nur um den General gleich darauf mit gerunzelter Stirn anzusehen. Ein plötzlicher Druck in seinem Kopf sagte Hux, dass sich Ren in seinen Gedanken befand. Ein Zustand, den er hasste wie kaum etwas anderes, weshalb er ungehalten zischte: „Lassen Sie das!“

Doch Ren schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Minutenlang wühlte er in den Erinnerungen, bis er anscheinend zufrieden war und sich aus Hux Kopf zurückzog. „Hm, tatsächlich. Colonel Kaplan? Aha. Captain Phasma? Interessant. Und Lieutenant Mitaka. Sieh an“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, während er den Blick abgewandt hatte.

Etwas mehr hatte sich Hux schon erwartet. „Ist das alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte Ren zusammen, so als ob ihm erst jetzt wieder einfiel, dass er nicht allein war, dann drehte er sich so, dass er den General ansehen konnte. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie das etwas anginge.“

„Natürlich geht es mich etwas an, wenn Sie das halbe Schiff flachlegen!“ regte sich Hux auf. „Ich bin hier der Kommandant und wenn meine Besatzungsmitglieder mit ihren Gedanken bei Ihrem Schwanz sind anstatt bei ihrer Arbeit, ist es meine Pflicht dieses Treiben zu unterbinden.“

Unbeeindruckt von der Gardinenpredigt des anderen Mannes verschränkte Ren die Arme vor der Brust. „Gibt es Grund zu der Annahme, dass einer meiner 'Spielgefährten' seine Aufgaben vernachlässigt hat?“

„Noch nicht aber ...“ begann Hux einen Einwand zu formulieren, doch der dunkelhaarige Ritter, ließ ihn den Satz nicht beenden. 

„Und fanden besagte Praktiken innerhalb der jeweiligen Schicht der Crewmitglieder statt?“

„Nicht das ich wüsste“, musste Hux widerstrebend zugeben. „Trotzdem ...“

Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung brachte Ren den General zum Schweigen. „Dann sind Ihre Einwände irrelevant. Tatsächlich denke ich, dass es nicht einmal das ist, was Sie beschäftigt.“

Verärgert verzog der Rothaarige das Gesicht. „Ach nein, was ist es denn dann Ihrer Meinung nach?!“

„Sie sorgen sich um sich selbst“, erwiderte Ren, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt. „Sie fragen sich, was mit Ihnen nicht stimmt, weil ich Männer wie Mitaka Ihnen vorgezogen habe.“

Hux merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihm zu reden! „Was erlauben Sie sich?!“ blaffte er den Dunkelhaarigen an. „Ich habe niemals ...“

„Ach nein?“ entgegnete Ren mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Dann haben Sie also noch nie im Bett gelegen und an mich gedacht, während Sie sich selbst befriedigt haben?“

„Natürlich nicht!“ behauptete Hux sofort.

„Und dann ist es auch nicht richtig, dass Sie sich gefragt haben, ob Phasmas Aussage bezüglich meines Muttermals der Wahrheit entspricht“, fuhr der Ritter weiterhin lächelnd fort.

Wieder wies der General den Vorwurf unmittelbar von sich. „Nein, das habe ich nicht.“

„Und Sie wollten auch nicht wissen, ob Mitaka gelogen hat, als er erzählte, welche Laut ich im Moment höchster Ekstase von mir gebe?“

Hux hätte ihm am liebsten sein verfluchtes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. Es war eindeutig, dass Ren beim Lesen seiner Gedanken mehr zu Tage gefördert hatte, als nur die Ausführungen der anderen Crewmitglieder. Er hatte seine geheimsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte gesehen und wagte es auch noch sie gegen ihn verwenden zu wollen. „Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Kopf, Ren!“ stieß Hux mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. 

„Ihre Gedanken verraten Sie, General“, gab Ren weiterhin unbeeindruckt zurück. „Sie sind so laut, dass ich sie bis in den Hangar hören könnte.“

Jetzt half nur noch die Flucht nach vorn. „Na und, dann habe ich an Sie gedacht“, erwiderte Hux so unbeteiligt wie möglich. „Vielleicht habe ich mich gefragt, warum Sie das halbe Schiff besteigen und nicht mich. Nicht, dass es von Relevanz wäre ...“

Auf einmal war Ren nah, viel zu nah, als er zurückgab: „Um Sie zu beruhigen, General, mit Ihnen ist nichts falsch. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sind der Einzige, der an Bord jemals mein Verlangen geweckt hat. Alles, was Ihre kostbaren Besatzungsmitglieder haben, ist lediglich eine rege Phantasie.“

Hux Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und die Hitze in seinen Wangen war dabei sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten, weshalb er unwillkürlich einen Schritt von dem anderen Mann zurückwich. „Und das Muttermal?“ wagte er mit unsicherer Stimme einzuwenden, indem er auf den münzgroßen, braunen Fleck über Rens Bauchnabel deutete. „Woher weiß Phasma davon?“

„Der Captain und ich trainieren des öfteren zusammen“, klärte Ren ihn mit einem Schulterzucken auf. „Sie ist ein hervorragender Sparingpartner. Und da sie es schafft, mich zum Schwitzen zu bringen, habe ich das eine oder andere Mal mein Oberteil abgelegt.“

Die Wärme in seinem Gesicht war nun nicht mehr nur der Präsenz des dunkelhaarigen Ritters geschuldet. Auch die Scham, als ihm aufging, dass er den anderen auf den Leim gegangen war, trieb dem General nun die Röte in die Wangen. Die Peinlichkeit darüber sich vor Ren ganz umsonst gehen gelassen zu haben, brannte in ihm wie Säure. Doch es war zu spät, um daran noch etwas zu ändern. Alles was er tun konnte, war sein Gesicht zu wahren, indem er einen einiger Maßen stilvollen Abgang hinlegte. „Tatsächlich. Das ist gut zu wissen. Ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Mitakas Ausführungen über Ihr, hm, Ejakulationsverhalten tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht.“

„Sie könnten es herausfinden“, schnurrte Ren, während er erneut den Abstand zu dem anderen Mann schloss, so dass sein unbedeckter Oberkörper nur Zentimeter von Hux entfernt war. „Dass und ob ich den Helm beim Sex trage, so wie Tritt Opan sagt oder ob ich lieber angezogen und im Stehen ficke, so wie Kaplan behauptet.“

Der General schluckte hörbar. „Ich … ich … das wäre in höchstem Maße unangebracht.“

„Wäre es das?“ gab Ren zurück, während er wie beiläufig einen Finger über die Front von Hux Uniform gleiten ließ. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten unterbinden, dass ich Ihre Mannschaft von ihren Pflichten ablenke.“

Wie hypnotisiert folgten Hux' Augen den Bewegungen von Rens Hand auf seiner Brust und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper fuhr, als er mit zittriger Stimme erwiderte: „Aber da Sie mir ja so glaubhaft versichert haben, dass das nicht nötig ist ...“

„Wer weiß, wenn ich keinen Ausgleich finde, könnte ich mir vielleicht doch vorstellen, den einen oder anderen in mein Quartier zu bitten“, behauptete Ren mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der dem einer Katze, die eine Maus zwischen ihren Krallen hielt, nicht unähnlich war. „Petty Officer Thanisson zum Bespiel, oder Chief Petty Officer Unamo.“

Sofort fühlte Hux bei diesem Gedanken Widerwillen in sich aufsteigen. „Sie sind noch halbe Jungen, Ren.“

„Sind sie das? Aber sie sind alt genug, um in den Reihen der Ersten Ordnung zu dienen“, wischte der Dunkelhaarige den Einwand beiseite.

Ohne es zu merken, biss sich Hux auf die Unterlippe, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und sie auf die des dunklen Ritters legte, die noch immer auf dem Stoff seiner Uniform lag. Ohne lange zu zögern dirigierte er Rens Finger abwärts. „Wollen Sie lieber Kinder im Bett oder einen richtigen Mann?“

Jetzt war es an Ren sich auf die Lippe zu beißen, während sein Blick auf ihren beiden Händen klebte, die auf der deutlichen Beule in Hux Schritt lagen. „Wenn ich die Wahl habe, dann wähle ich Sie.“

Es sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen, dieses Geständnis zu hören, dennoch fühlte Hux einen gewissen Triumph, als er mit rauer Stimme zurückgab. „Dann werde ich mich opfern, für die Sicherheit meines Schiffs.“

Auch Ren war die Genugtuung deutlich anzusehen, während er Hux Schwanz durch den Stoff der Hose umfasste, was diesem ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen entlockte. „Wie überaus pflichtbewusst, General.“

XXXXXXX

Die Offiziersmesse war voller Menschen, wie immer in der Gamma-Schicht. Obwohl aufgrund des Schichtsystems dafür gesorgt wurde, dass zu jeder Zeit gegessen werden konnte, zogen es die meisten Crewmitglieder vor, ihre Hauptmahlzeit in die Abendstunden zu verlegen. Auch General Hux hatte wieder seinen angestammten Platz hinter der Säule bezogen und löffelte Gedanken verloren in seinem bakuunesischen Eintopf, während sein Blick an den Sternen vor dem Fenster haftete, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Die Geräusche, die ihn umgaben, nahm er nur mit einem halben Ohr wahr, doch als er die Stimme von Mitaka und Peavey hörte, die scheinbar am Tisch hinter ihm saßen, horchte er doch auf.

„Ich schwöre, sein Glied ist fast so dick wie der Unterarm eines Kindes und dieser Laut, den er ausstößt, wenn er kommt ist wie das Knurren eines Caninen beim Paarungsritual.“ Komisch, gestern noch hatte Mitaka behauptet, Ren würde sich wie ein Cathar beim Beuteschlagen anhören. Wie schnell sich doch die Aussagen ändern konnten.

„Ach was, du untertreibst. Sein Schwanz ist beinah so mächtig wie der Arm eines Rancor. Ich kann bis heute kaum sitzen. Überhaupt hat er viel von diesem Biest, sogar wenn er kommt brüllt er genauso wie dieses Vieh.“ Unglaublich, was Peavey sich da zusammen reimte. Schade, dass seine blühende Phantasie nicht auch die Beschaffung von Rohstoffen für die Finalizer mit einschloss. Seufzend ließ Hux seinen Löffel auf den leeren Teller fallen, bevor er steifbeinig auf die Beine kam. Bei den Sternen, obwohl er sich vor seiner Schicht behandelt hatte, war er immer noch wund, so dass ihm das Sitzen und Laufen schwerer fiel als sonst, doch er fühlte trotzdem keine Reue in sich. Ohne viel Aufhebens trat er von seinem Platz zurück, so dass er nun im Blickfeld der Männer vom Tisch hinter ihm war.

Offenkundig ließ die Aussicht auf eine weitere Strafarbeit die Gemüter sofort abkühlen, denn die Gespräche verstummten umgehend, bevor die Offiziere beklommen zu ihm herübersahen. Richtig so, sollten sie ruhig Angst vor ihm haben. Trotzdem konnte sich Hux die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, als er humpelnd den Tisch der Männer umrundete. „Sie liegen beide falsch. Es ist ein Seufzen, das Lord Ren entweicht, wie ein Shuttle es ausstößt, bevor es in den Hyperraum springt.“

Die Augen der Offiziere wurden rund vor Staunen bei diesen Worten und mit Genugtuung stellte Hux fest, wie Mitaka der Mund offenstand, bevor er sich abwandte. Das hatte gesessen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Hux Gesicht und er ließ es zu für einen Moment den Triumph zu fühlen, den anderen Männern ein wenig von ihrer eigenen Medizin verabreicht zu haben. Trotzdem musste er ihnen eine Standartwoche Arbeit in der Kombüse des Sternenzerstörers verpassen, damit sie die Lektion nicht vergaßen. Während er sich entfernte, fiel sein Blick zufällig auf die große Uhr über dem Ausgang der Offiziersmesse. Oh, so spät schon. Er würde sich etwas beeilen müssen, wenn er noch duschen und etwas Bacta Gel auf seinen wunden Hintern verteilen wollte. In weniger als einer Stunde würde Kylo Ren in seinem Quartier auftauchen und Hux hatte nicht vor, ihn warten zu lassen.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die Lyrics Fifth Harmony und mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es einzige und allein aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
